


The Road To Healing

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Evil Snoke, M/M, Past Abuse Outside of Poe Dameron/Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-13 02:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19590946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: It was Tallie who had asked him to accompany her to the munch that was being hosted. “I’ve never tried any of this,” she said. “I think it could be fun.”Fun. Ben had thought the same thing, once upon a time. Ben had been, what, twenty when it had all happened? Now he was twenty-seven, and some wounds couldn’t be thoroughly cleaned out. Not after Snoke.Still, he agreed to accompany Tallie, if only in the interest of being a supportive friend. Her chaperone, he mentally called himself. Besides, after therapy, crying fits, nightmares, and cussing out Snoke in various letters he’d written, never to be sent...maybe it was time that he had a victory, just for a change.A BDSM AU with Ben healing after his abusive turn with Snoke.





	The Road To Healing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Special thanks to MidgardianNerd for her help!

It was Tallie who had asked him to accompany her to the munch that was being hosted. “I’ve never tried any of this,” she said. “I think it could be fun.”

Fun. Ben had thought the same thing, once upon a time. Ben had been, what, twenty when it had all happened? Now he was twenty-seven, and some wounds couldn’t be thoroughly cleaned out. Not after Snoke. 

Still, he agreed to accompany Tallie, if only in the interest of being a supportive friend. Her chaperone, he mentally called himself. Besides, after therapy, crying fits, nightmares, and cussing out Snoke in various letters he’d written, never to be sent...maybe it was time that he had a victory, just for a change. 

***

”You’re sure you want to do this, Ben?”

Doctor Kalonia sat in her office, looking carefully at Ben. Ben sighed. 

“Really,” he said. “For Tallie. Besides, I’m tired of just...crying over what happened to me. I’m tired of feeling damaged.”

Kalonia leaned over. “You’re not and never will be damaged,” she said. “You went through a hell of a traumatic experience. And you’re incredibly strong. Really."

Ben swallowed. He could believe it. Really, he could. “I’m just wondering...if I ever get back into finding another Dom...”

”Emphasis on ‘if’?” Kalonia said. 

Ben nodded. 

“Ben, most people in the BDSM community would never dream of doing what Snoke did to you. He wasn’t a Dom; he was a sociopath exploiting the community for his own gain.”

”Yeah. But how will I know if there’s more like him?”

Kalonia pauses. Then, “Have you ever been to Kinkly, Ben?”

Ben shook his head. Snoke had disparaged sites like that, saying they were social justice propaganda. All the easier to make Ben more and more dependent on him. 

“They actually have written articles like that. I can email them to you later, if you wish.”

Ben nodded. “Thank you, Doctor.”

Kalonia smiled warmly. “Any time, Ben.”

***

Sitting among the munch, hearing them excitedly chat about everything from videogames to slave training, Ben couldn’t help but feel at least slightly lonely. Tallie, sitting on his left side, tipped him a wink. Ben smiled gratefully. 

“So.” The man sitting on his left side, a truly gorgeous man with black, curly hair and expressive brown eyes, spoke up. “Are you new, um...”

”Ben. And I’m not, not really. I’m just Tallie’s ride.” Ben grinned a bit shyly as he said it. 

“Are you two dating?”

Ben snorted. “Far from it.” He didn’t mention that he just wasn’t sexually attracted to women. 

"I see.” The man smiled warmly. “I’m Poe, by the way. Poe Dameron.”

Ben couldn’t say that he easily took to people ever since what Snoke had done to him, but there was something about Poe’s smile that sent a sort of warmth through him. 

“Hey, Poe.” Next to Poe, a handsome black man sitting next to a very beautiful brunette woman. “Munches aren’t for flirting.”

Poe laughed, almost in surprise. “I was just making conversation!”

”Finn, Poe.” The purple-haired woman sitting at the front of the table looked sternly at them. “Quit that.”

Other than that, Ben thought, the munch went well. He found that he liked Poe, liked his smile, his easy laugh, and more. 

***

”Damn, that was fun,” Tallie said even as they drove home. “I actually didn’t know I’d have so much fun there. I might have to attend a play party when I have the chance.”

Ben nodded. “Yeah. Same. Probably.”

Tallie paused. “You okay, Ben?”

Ben sighed. “I haven’t done this since...Snoke.”

Tallie hissed in sympathy. “What he did to you must have been brutal. I’m sorry, Ben.”

”Not your fault.” Ben sighed. “At least Poe seems interesting.”

”Yeah, I think he likes you!” Tallie said, grinning. “A lot.”

”Yeah.” Ben smiled. At least today had been a victory, in a way. “I think I like him too.”


End file.
